


Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Arguing, Birthday Party, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Other: See Story Notes, Protective Gavin Reed, Sexual Harassment, Yes I tag the comments from the female officer as sexual harassment because really they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Gavin and Nines muse about their relationship with each other in the light of different experiences.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336222
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Ich habe einen Schatz gefunden und er trägt deinen Namen

**Author's Note:**

> So while this can be read as a stand-alone it may be easier to read the previous part of this series. Because I may keep referencing Nines and Gavin’s prior break up and getting back together. But a quick breakdown was: Gavin didn’t feel like he was ready to settle down yet and he felt that that was what Nines needed. Thinking he could never make him happy, he left him. Fighting, crying and sadness ensued until they all talked about their issues and the two of them got back together.
> 
> Title from “Das Beste“ by Silbermond as well as all the chapter titles because it heavily inspired this story. It’s a really good song and worth checking out, even if it’s German and not English. But fear not, I will translate.
> 
> The title means “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me”
> 
> The chapter title means “I have found a treasure and it bears your name”, basically saying that the person being sung to is the treasure.  
> And yes I see McAdams comments as sexual harassment. I don't know if that is what that tag is for but I find them to be harassment. That's why I used it.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Androids were worth a lot of money. Before the revolution one had been able to buy the more common models for a few thousand dollars, depending on whether or not they were new. There were, however, more expensive models like the RK series. And even after the revolution had ended, Connor had oftentimes jokingly reminded Gavin that he was worth a small fortune.

So it was not a far reach to say that Nines, too, was something precious, something that cost a small fortune, almost like a treasure. But that wasn’t why Gavin treasured him. He may have cost as much as the contents of a classic treasure chest but that wasn’t what made him one.

Nines was wonderful. Every time he smiled, Gavin felt his chest swell with affection. Whenever he was sad, Gavin felt heartbroken for him. And whenever Nines was around, Gavin was happy.

He had truly found something wonderful. And he loved Nines to bits. It had been such a relieving and happy feeling when he had finally admitted it to himself the first time they kissed on the stakeout in his car. 

So it was no wonder that Gavin was furious when their new officers Johnson and McAdams were openly harassing him. Nines didn’t show any signs of discomfort to them but Gavin knew him in and out. He knew the slight shake in his hands and the subtle avoidance of eye contact to be sure signs of discomfort in the android. But he trusted Nines and didn’t want to interfere with his life all the time. As Nines had said after their temporary breakup he didn’t want everyone to always treat him as if he was incapable. So Gavin stood back and kept himself ready to interfere.

“What? Aren’t you going to say anything?” McAdams hissed, raising her eyebrow. “I was so sure Gavin left you for good.”

“My relationship with Detective Reed is none of your concern, Officer McAdams.” Nines assured her. “If you would let me pass now, I’d be more than happy to get back to work.”

Johnson scoffed. “You think you’re smarter than us, don’t you? But guess what? You’re not. Speaking hundreds of languages, having the ability to analyse things with your mouth and being resilient doesn’t make you smart. You have nothing on actual human emotional intelligence.”

“Have I done anything to offend the two of you?”

“Uh, yeah.” McAdams looked up at him. “You think now that you’re an officer and no longer a detective, you can take all our cases and calls, don’t you?”

“I respond to the calls that are redirected at me. If you are not receiving enough of them, then-”

“Chose your next words wisely, tin man.” Johnson narrowed his eyes, crowding Nines against the wall now. “You are no better than us, okay? Why did you even fucking stop being a detective? Are you too much of a pussy for it? That’s what you were fucking build for, you moron.”

“Androids do have the right to change their professions now.” Nines said cooly. “Many androids that belong to a specific series change not only their looks but their professions to be individuals nowadays. And to answer your question, I did not feel too comfortable with my job, so I changed it.”

McAdams snorted at that. “A pussy as you said. Hey, calling him tin man is a good idea, isn’t it?”

“After all, I’m sure this robot doesn’t have a brain either.”

Nines swallowed against his discomfort. “A robot is not the same as an android, actually. And the tin man wasn’t looking for a brain.”

“What?”

“The scarecrow didn’t have a brain. The tin man didn’t have a heart.”

“Bet you don’t have that one either.” McAdams shook her head. “I’m sure Reed is only using you.”

“Gavin is not-”

“Like an oversized fleshlight.” Johnson joked.

Nines quickly shoved him to the side and tried to leave but McAdams’ voice stopped him in his tracks. Her laughter rang through the breakroom as Johnson smirked at her.

“Who said they gave him a robo-pussy? Maybe he has a robo-dick!” She snorted. “CyberLife is full of perverts. They probably gave him something!”

Johnson nodded. “To think he thinks he’s a human like us, that he feels like us and can make decisions like us.”

Nines was about ready to leave when Gavin rounded the corner, having heard enough. He entered the breakroom and glared at the two new officers.

“What the fuck did you say to Nines?” He hissed. “You better apologize to him right now or I will report you to Captian Fowler!”

“On what charge?” Johnson crossed his arms. “Huh? Insulting robocop over here?”

“Well threatening your coworker for one. Or would you rather me tell him how McAdams sexually harassed him at work? Or tell him how you fucking crowded him against the wall?” Gavin snapped. “Which do you prefer? You’ll get fucking suspended, you know? You want that?”

Nines looked at Gavin. “That is not necessary. I can-”

“Yeah, you can take care of yourself and I know that, but I can’t stand back when they fucking talk to you like that.” Gavin glared at the two officers who looked a little freaked out now. “What do you want me to do about this?”

“Don’t tell him.” Johnson groaned. “Come on, what happened to you? From what I heard you weren’t always this mushy around androids! You were a downright asshole. Now you’re such a damn softie. When did you start treating them like humans?”

“When I found out they feel like humans. Do you want me to talk to you like that?” He huffed. “Give me one good reason not to report you!”

“I need the fucking money.” McAdams hissed. “I have rent to pay.”

“Me, too. And my car insurance.” Johnson nodded.

“Then apologize and make sure it’s genuine so he’ll accept it.”

It sounded like a silly thing to ask for but Gavin knew that it was something that would be detrimental to the two officers’ pride. To have to apologize to an android who they saw as inferior, to treat him like a human whose feelings they had hurt and to have to hope Nines would accept it, would be humiliating to them. Nines knew that, too. He knew it was Gavin’s goal and honestly he wanted them to apologize to him, just so they wouldn’t get away without any repercussions.

“I will not apologize to him.” McAdams crossed her arms. “Might as well apologize to the coffee machine for when I smack it to make it work.”

“Yeah, why would I want to apologize to him?”

Gavin shrugged and tried to look as nonchalant as possible. “Alright, then I guess you’ll just have to see what Fowler will do about this. The work climate here is pretty important to him, I think. Nines, what did he say the last time Hank and I bickered at each other?”

Nines cleared his throat and began to say the words in Fowler’s voice. “If you two cannot treat each other respectfully how will you be able to do your job properly? You stop this right now or I’ll call you into my office!”

“Exactly. And Hank and I were only bickering around. Imagine what he’ll do when he finds out McAdams sexually harassed Nines and Johnson threatened him.”

Johnson and McAdams paled. They began to stammer out an apology but Gavin shook his head in displeasure, holding up a hand to quiet them.

“You know what? As nice as hearing you try to find an apology is, I think I might report it to Fowler. After all harassment and threats are a pretty serious offence.” He shrugged and put a hand to Nines’ shoulder. “Come on, let’s tell him.”

“Gavin, should we-”

Gavin’s face dropped and he looked at Nines in seriousness now. “We should tell him. This behaviour is unacceptable and you shouldn’t have to put up with it. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Why would you still tell him?” McAdams screeched. “I thought you said you wouldn’t if we apologized!”

“We did apologize!” Johnson called after him.

Gavin just shrugged. “I guess I’m still an asshole.”

\---

Gavin watched with satisfaction as Fowler yelled at McAdams and Johson. It was really a great thing that their captain had such large windows in his office. Really, he had been calm with them, asking them what happened and why they would behave like that. It was only after they had gone off at him that he had shouted at them. Gavin could have sworn he had heard him shout something along the lines of ‘unacceptable behaviour’ and ‘you should be happy that Nines isn’t pressing charges’.

Gavin agreed. Nines was a wonderfully kind person, never really yelling at anyone or hurting them if there was no need for it. McAdams and Johnson were lucky that the android they had gone off at was Nines. There were androids at the precinct that would have pressed charges. Their receptionists Daisy and Rose were oftentimes the targets of people’s aggression. While Rose was always perfectly civil, Daisy had no problem with standing up for herself. Once she had even decided to press charges against two men who had injured her while resisting arrest. So really the two officers were lucky that it hadn’t been Daisy that they had threatened and harassed.

Nines looked up at Gavin’s smirking face. “What are you so happy about?”

“They’re getting what they deserve.” He said with a smirk. “Fucking assholes treating you like garbage and anything less than a human. They deserve whatever Fowler is going to do.” Then Gavin stopped and perked up with glee. “They got suspended! Look!” 

“I suppose they got what was coming.”

At the sad tone in Nines’ voice, Gavin turned around in shock. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Nines heaved a sigh. “I don’t quite know why their words affect me so much but somehow they do.”

“I know it probably doesn’t help, but screw them. They’re so fucking wrong it’s laughable.” Gavin said in determination.

“I don’t think it’s funny.”

“Not funny, but laughable. All their claims are ridiculous. I love you and you’re not a toy or an object. You’re as much as a human being as they are and I know that you have a heart. You probably have more of a heart than both of them combined.” Gavin promised. “I love you. Your family loves you and your friends do, too. I mean would they all love you if you were just an uncaring machine?”

“I suppose not.”

“Come on, cheer up.”

Nines turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. “What would I cheer up about? About what they said to me?”

Gavin thought for a few seconds. “That we’ll do whatever you want when we get home later. Promise.”

“Really?” Nines couldn’t help but chuckle. “And it won’t end like all the other times you told me we’d do whatever I wanted and then you were too exhausted, it was too hard to do or the weather was too bad?”

“It’s not my fault that the time we wanted to go for a walk around town it just decided to rain. Blame Detroit’s weather, not me.” Gavin joked and smiled when Nines started to laugh at that.

The android stifled his laughter with his hand. “We can just spend the evening at your apartment if that’s alright with you.”

“If that’s what you want, we totally can.” Gavin nodded. “Now come on, don’t think about their words anymore. They’re not true.”

“I know that.”

“Remember when they kept saying Connor was replacing Cole and then he got sad and then Hank got sad? That wasn’t true either. So why should their words about you be true?” Gavin reasoned.

Nines LED spun yellow for a few seconds. “That is actually a good point. They have always tried to provoke people and disrupt our work environment.”

“Yes, what you said.” Gavin looked up at him. "They didn't touch you, did they?"

"No." Nines smiled back at Gavin. “Thank you, Gavin. You’re always so understanding of my feelings. I really appreciate it.”

Gavin shrugged and reached up to rub Nines’ shoulder. “I just really treasure you, you know?”

The android’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed in an instant. “That’s- I did not expect that.”

“I do, though.” Gavin teased, grinning up at Nines’ flushed face. “I love you.”

Nines rolled his eyes but everyone who looked would have known that he was not annoyed by Gavin’s teasing. “I love you, too.”

“Get a room!” 

They turned to see Tina at her desk, rolling her eyes jokingly. Hank looked up from his screen and took a sip from his mug, nodding wisely.

“But please not the evidence room. Connor’s in there and he’d be traumatized.”

Gavin glared at them but softened his gaze as he heard Nines laugh. “You’re all horrible, you know?”

Tina shrugged. “We know.”


	2. Wenn du neben mir liegst dann kann ich es kaum glauben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a nightmare. What comes to light afterwards settles where the two of them will go the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means "When you're lying next to me I can hardly believe it".
> 
> Also, don't be confused. I changed my icon to a picture of one of my cats looking really cursed. His name's Loki, he's a really sweetheart but also a little nasty and he screams a lot. The picture looks like he's winking but I'm pretty sure he was just screaming again ^^°  
> Don't be confused, it's still me!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Gavin was breathing softly against Nines’ chest where he was resting his head. The android ran his hands through his hair, watching him sleep in the dim light that filtered through the curtains. Honestly, he couldn’t believe that Gavin was his and that he loved Nines as much as he did.

Nines wasn’t necessarily an insecure person. He was aware that he was visually pleasing, that he was smart and polite. But that didn’t mean that he was a desirable person that anyone would choose as a romantic partner. He was inexperienced in what it meant to be human, he needed guidance from his brother, he required support from his father and yet Gavin loved him.

The night they had gotten together, sitting in Gavin’s car and listening to music still made Nines’ heart flutter. Back then the act of letting Nines wait in his car until Hank and Connor got home seemed too insignificant. But now Nines was overjoyed that he had taken Gavin up on that offer and gotten into the car. 

It didn’t bother him that their first kiss and their first time had been in that car. Neither did it bother him that Gavin could be irritable, feisty and insecure. Because Gavin was also passionate, ambitious and caring. He was funny and never failed to make Nines laugh. The android had fallen for the man before he even knew it.

As he watched Gavin sleep in his arms, he couldn’t even believe that this was real. It seemed to dreamlike, as though at any second he would wake up and Gavin would be gone. But he knew that would never happen. For whatever reason, Gavin loved him and he was eternally thankful for that. And he would love the man forever.

He was about to enter sleep mode when Gavin started to move, groaning in discomfort. Nines looked down at him, LED immediately spinning yellow as he took in the situation. Now he was worried.

Gavin squirmed around in his arms, muttering soft pleas under his breath. “No, please don’t. I- I- No!”

Nines LED was bright red now as he gently shook Gavin. “Wake up, love. Gavin, Gavin come on.”

The man beside him didn’t seem to hear him so Nines pleaded for Gavin to wake up a little louder this time. And to his great relief, Gavin woke with a quiet gasp. He seemed lost for a few seconds after waking up before he sat up and quickly backed away from Nines.

“What’s wrong?” Nines whispered. “Gavin, did you have a nightmare?”

“I-I- You held me down and I-” Gavin stammered out. “Just stay away!”

Nines nodded slowly, holding up his hands in an appeasing gesture. “I am not going to hurt you, okay? Can you take a deep breath, love?”

The pet name snapped Gavin out of it and he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Nines?”

“Yes, it’s me. Are you better? Can I come closer?”

His answer was Gavin flinging himself into his arms, hugging him tightly. As soon as Nines hugged him back he was crying, clinging to him for dear life. Nines gently rubbed his back, whispering sweet words of comfort into his ears.

“I love you, Gavin. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I dreamed about my dad.” Gavin chocked back on a sob. “I-I miss him so much. I dreamed of- of the night my mother threw him out and- I- I was sobbing for him to come back but he- he didn’t manage to- she just slammed the door.”

Nines sighed softly, rubbing his back. “I’m so sorry that you had to grow up without him. And I am so sorry that he is no longer around. He would have been so proud of you.”

Gavin sobbed quietly. “I’m sorry I pushed you away.”

“It’s alright. It’s fine.”

“Thank you for- for everything.”

“Always.”

“Can we- I’d like to take you to his grave tomorrow.”

“I’d like to meet him.”

“Alright.”

\---

Nines held their umbrella tightly as the rain kept pouring down on him and Gavin. But he stood strong in the biting wind, never voicing any discomfort he felt from the cold because Gavin needed this. He stood back, held the umbrella over Gavin’s head and watched as he talked to his father’s tombstone.

“I don’t know if you’re watching me right now but I’d like you to meet Nines, my boyfriend.” Gavin whispered. “We’ve been together for almost a year now and I’d like you to know that I’m happy. You used to be so scared whenever I told you about a new girlfriend or boyfriend during our rare meeting. But Nines is good and gentle. He would never hurt me like my mother hurt you.”

Despite the heavy subject matter, Gavin’s voice was steady, calm and almost peaceful as if his father gave him a sense of security even though he wasn’t there anymore. Nines watched, one hand securely holding the umbrella, the other holding Gavin’s hand.

“You don’t have to worry about me getting hurt, anymore.” Gavin whispered. “I have a wonderful boyfriend, caring friends and a family. But they’d never replace you. Even Hank would never replace you. It may be hard to believe because I see him as a guardian and almost as a father figure but you will always be my father, my daddy.” He chuckled a little at that. “Remember how I’d call you my daddy when I was probably no older than three and I could not for the life of me say ‘daddy’ and not ‘thaddy’? Everyone was always laughing but you just said you’d gladly be my thaddy.”

Nines looked back at Gavin with a soft smile. “Your father sounds like a wonderful person.”

“He was.” Gavin sighed sadly before inching a little closer to Nines. “He would have loved you, you know? He liked to read just like you. You could have talked about all kinds of books. He was a good person.”

“I’m sure he was.” Nines nodded. “He would be so proud of you today, you know? You’re a detective, you save people’s lives.”

Gavin nodded, wiping at his eyes before leaning into Nines. “Do you want to talk to him?”

Nines looked at Gavin, his LED yellow for a few seconds before he nodded, unsure of how to approach this situation. “Hello, Mr Reed-”

“Call him Christian.”

“Hello, Christian, your son has already introduced me I believe. My name is Nines and although I am unsure of what to say, I can promise you that I will take good care of your son. You can be really proud of him. He’s so determined, strong and a very caring person. I know you’d be proud of him if you were with us today. Sadly, I never got to meet you.” 

“He would have loved you.” Gavin whispered.

“I hope so.” Nines smiled. “Your father seemed like a wonderful man so his approval would have meant a lot to me.”

Gavin leaned into Nines and the android wrapped an arm around him. The man smiled thankfully, resting his head on the android’s chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just looking out onto the grave. Nines was aware that at some point Gavin started crying but he didn’t say anything, knowing that talking to him now wouldn’t help him, so he just held him a little tighter. Gavin mumbled something thankful before leaning into Nines a little more. The android just held him. He’d always hold Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this part. I may or may not upload something else today. I'm unsure.
> 
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you want to ^^
> 
> See you ^^


	3. Dass jemand wie ich, sowas Schönes wie dich, verdient hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nines' birthday and Gavin is happy that he's happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. This one isn't as long but it's short and fluffy.
> 
> The title means "That someone like me deserves something as beautiful as you"

“What is this about again?”

“Val, it’s Nines’ birthday.” Tina said softly as she and Valerie walked into Hank’s living room.

“What?” The woman looked up in surprise. “Why hasn’t anyone told me? I don’t even have a present! Come on, guys!”

“Sorry.” Chris shrugged. “We thought Tina would tell you.”

Valerie sighed. “Well, how old is he turning? He’s about the same age as Connor right?”

Connor smiled, “Nines is turning two years old.“

Gavin made a face and looked at Connor. “I’m gonna have to ask you to stop saying that.”

Hank raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Why? Do you think it’s weird? Does it make sleeping with him weird for you?”

“Frankly, it’s just weird to say.”

Tina grinned. “Anyway, when is Nines coming back?”

“I asked him to buy some milk.” Hank said. “And he left half an hour ago. He’ll be back soon. Is everything ready?”

Gavin nodded. “We have cake, decorations, music and presents.”

“Cake that he can eat?” Hank looked up.

“Well, the baker said it was Thirium based and safe for androids to consume.” Chris nodded. “I trust him. He was an android himself.”

“In that case.” Connor nodded. “I hope he’ll like it.”

“Of course, he will.” Tina smiled. “His eyes will go all soft and he’ll grin from ear to ear because we remembered his birthday.”

Suddenly they heard a banging from outside and everyone went quiet. Connor quickly turned off the lights.

“That’s the car door!”

“We know, Connor.” Hank chuckled. “Now be quiet.”

They watched as the motion sensor porch light turned on and Nines stepped up to the door. He rang the bell once, then a second time before unlocking it himself. When he stepped inside, he looked sad. Without even looking up he toed off his shoes, hung up his coat and closed the door. Then he turned and saw his friends in the living room. Connor turned on the light and everyone exclaimed, “Surprise!”

Nines stopped in his tracks. “What is-”

“Happy Birthday!” Connor exclaimed, coming up to Nines and hugging him. “We’re so glad you’re here!”

“I- I thought you’d all forgotten.” Nines whispered. “Not that I needed a celebration but I have to admit I was a little sad.”

“It was so hard to keep it a secret when you looked so sad all day.” Connor hugged him tighter. “But we’d never forget.”

Once he’d let go, Nines didn’t even have the time to take another step because Hank hugged him next, pulling him tight to his body. Nines gasped in surprise but hugged him back just as tightly.

“Happy Birthday, son.” Hank said quietly. “I’m really happy to have you, you know?”

“Thanks, dad.” Nines smiled softly.

And before Nines could say much else, Gavin was shooing Hank away to kiss Nines softly. “Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Gavin. And thank all of you. This is so nice.”

“You deserve it.” Chris smiled. “You’re such a great friend.”

“We got you cake, too!” Tina grinned. “You can eat it. It’s android approved.”

“And we got you presents.” Valerie smiled softly. “Even though I didn’t even know that it was your birthday because of course, no one told me.”

“The present is from Val and me.” Tina smiled. 

“What’s first?” Connor asked. “Cake or presents?”

“Both.” Gavin said in determination. “I want Nines to open his present from me.”

“It better not be anything inappropriate or I’m kicking you the hell out of my house.” Hank warned. “I mean it.”

Tina chuckled at Hanks’s threat and Gavin’s flabbergasted expression. She quickly asked Nines to sit down on the couch. 

“Can we have cake now?” Chris asked tentatively.

“Let them eat cake.” Valerie chuckled, earning herself an eye-roll from Hank and a confused look from Connor.

“Wait!” The RK800 said before they could cut the cake. “Party hats are a must.”

“Seriously?” Tina asked.

“Yes, it says so everywhere I did my research on birthday parties.” Connor said wisely, holding out a stack of party hats. “Everyone take one.”

And with a bit of convincing everyone had taken a party hat. Then Hank cut the cake and after Nines had gotten the first slice, they sat back and ate. Gavin smiled as he watched Nines excitedly talk to Tina next to him. Nines may not be as outgoing and extroverted as Connor but once he was someone’s friend, he could talk like there was no tomorrow. And Gavin could never not smile when he saw Nines talk to his friends. He was so happy that the android was so happy with the people around him.

He watched Nines until everyone was done with the cake and Connor proclaimed that it was time for the presents. Nines smiled, happy about the presents. It didn’t matter if they were warm and fuzzy socks from Chris or something bigger like Hank and Connor’s present. The android was happy, genuinely glad that his friends took the time to think about what he might like. Gavin just watched with a smile. Nines being happy and smiling like that never failed to make Gavin feel all warm and affectionate. He really did love Nines.

“Now, what about your present?” Hank looked at Gavin. “You’ve been praising it for days.”

Gavin nodded and pulled out a little box. “It’s not much but I thought this was as good as time as any to give this to you. You know, I really love you and I’d like to take the next step.”

“Are you proposing?” Tina whispered.

“Sht.” Gavin hissed at her. “Open it.”

Nines opened the gift, smiling excitedly. When he opened the box his smile fell and he looked confused as he picked up the little key inside.

“What is this for?”

“Gavin, this better not be the metaphorical key to your heart or some mushy fuck like that.” Hank groaned in annoyance. 

“That'd be sweet.” Connor said softly. “Don’t be so mean.”

Gavin rolled his eyes at Hank and looked back at Nines. “No, it’s the key to my apartment. I’d like to ask you to move in with me. You can, of course, stay at Hank’s house as often as you want to and this is in no way shape or form binding, but I’d like to take this step with you. If it’s too early, I-”

Nines shook his head. “Will you be quiet? I’d love to move in with you, Gavin.” He then looked down at the key. “But what about Connor and Hank?”

“You can stay over at our place as often as you want to.” Hank offered. “Just because you move in with Gavin doesn’t mean this won’t be your home any longer.”

Connor nodded and held up a finger. “You’ll just have two homes.”

Nines smiled at that and leaned in to hug Gavin. “I would love to move in with you, Gavin. I would very much like to.”

Gavin grinned at that, hugging the android back. “Good, because I’d love to live with you. I’m glad you like your present. I was scared you wouldn’t.”

“Are you insane?” Nines drew back. “I love it. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Gavin kissed him quickly. “Happy Birthday. I'm so glad that Connor and Hank found a year ago and activated you. I'm so happy I got to meet you.”

Tina clapped her hands once. “While that is all nice and sweet, I think it’s time for the best part of a birthday party.”

Connor looked up in confusion. “What is that? I thought I looked everything up. Did I forget something?”

Tina grinned. “It’s time to sing a birthday song and watch the person it’s directed at get really uncomfortable.”

Hank snorted. “Oh, that’ll be funny.”

Nines let go of Gavin and gave a nervous laugh. “Oh no.”


	4. Es tut so gut wie du mich liebst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines have a serious talk about sexual boundaries. It ends with cuddling and talking about Gavin's family some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is still from "Das Beste" by Silbermond.
> 
> It means "It feels so good how you love me". But it's a little hard to translate because I'd say that "gut tun" means something along the lines of it being good for you (like your love is so good for me). Feeling good would be "fühlt sich gut an"!  
> Ahh, German is my native language and translating ways of speech and syntax that really makes more sense in German is so hard.
> 
> But anyways, enjoy ^^

“Gavin, can we please talk about this?”

“Can you please put on pants first?” Gavin shook his head and opened the fridge to get some water. He knew he wasn’t one to talk because he was only wearing his boxers but it was better than wearing no pants. “I totally enjoy seeing you with your dick out but not when you’re trying to have an important conversation with me and I’m trying to block you off.”

Nines sighed. “I will go and put on pants but then we will talk about this.”

“Whatever.”

Nines hurried off and Gavin heaved a sigh, rubbing his cheek in thought. He knew Nines meant well but he really didn’t want to talk about what had just happened when they had been sleeping with each other. Gavin knew he had promised Nines more honestly after his habit of bottling up his emotions caused their temporary breakup in the past. But he was bad at talking about his feelings.

Within minutes, Nines was back, dressed in sweatpants and one of Gavin’s hoodies. He approached the man and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Can we talk about it now?”

“You look nice in my hoodies.” Gavin tried to deflect the question, running his hand up Nines’ arm. “It looks cute on you.”

“Gavin.” The android said and the desperation in his voice made Gavin stop.

“Why are you so adamant about talking about this?”

Nines swallowed and looked at Gavin, his eyes wet with tears. “The last time you kept your feelings and fears from me we ended up breaking up. I can’t deal with this again, Gavin. I can’t take that heartbreak again.”

Gavin cringed at the sadness in Nines’ voice and sighed quietly. “Let’s sit down, okay?”

“Do you need anything else but the water?”

“Not for now. Come to the couch, okay?” 

Nines followed and the two of them sat down on the couch. For a few moments, both of them were quiet. Nines looked back at Gavin in expectation and the man fiddled with the hem of his shorts.

“Gavin, I didn’t ask to stop because you did something wrong, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s why you safeworded and quickly inched back from me when I let go of your shoulders.” Gavin huffed. “I fucked up and I just- I won’t do it again, okay?”

“You didn’t fuck up.” Nines insisted. “I just- I got scared and confused by your request. You asked me to choke you. I don’t want to hurt you, Gavin.”

“You won’t.” Gavin whispered. “But that’s beside the point. I did mess up because I just- I love you and you looked so scared.”

Nines shook his head quickly. “Asking me to do things that arouse you and that you like isn’t inherently bad.”

“But?”

“But perhaps you should have suggested it before we started having sex and not in the middle of it. It came out of nowhere and scared me.” Nines whispered. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I was build to hunt deviants and to be much more resilient as well as intimidating than Connor.” Nines explained softly, not meeting Gavin’s eyes. “I don’t want to be a killing machine or someone that hurts others. I want to help people and protect them.”

Gavin looked at Nines for a few seconds before quickly diving in and hugging the android tightly. “Oh, sweetheart, don’t say that, please. You’re not a killing machine. The way you were built doesn’t define you.”

Nines shook his head but hugged Gavin back. “It kind of does. Genetic and programmed predisposition is a factor in how someone turns out to be.”

“And I’ll have to stop you right there.” Gavin whispered. “From my experience with my goddaughter and how much I’ve read up on child-rearing for being there for her, I’d say that’s not really how most people think it goes.”

“You read up on it so you could take care of Ashley?” Nines began to pet his back. “That’s so sweet.”

“Shush.” Gavin mumbled. “Most people nowadays believe that a child or a person are active designers of their upbringing. And the things you get thaught and experience shape you much more than predisposition.”

“But I’m not a child.”

Gavin cringed at the words he was about to say. “You just turned two and as weird as it is to say this, that-”

“I am not a child, Gavin. When I was activated I had the mind of an adult.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Gavin groaned. “I think every android has problems with their newfound emotions. And children have their whole childhood to learn about them and how to control them, and when they mess up it’s fine because they’re still learning. But androids look grown-up, so fewer people accept that they have problems dealing with their emotions. That’s what I meant.”

“I see.” Nines nodded. “But I did learn about emotions. Hank helped me with it a lot. Connor, too, because he’s been around longer. But Connor isn’t always the best at dealing with emotions either, so it’s mostly Hank.”

“You’re learning. Hell, even normal people are still learning about emotions well into old age.” Gavin kissed his head. “You’re doing fine.”

“Thank you, Gavin.”

“Your actions define you, Nines. It’s like giving someone a gun. As long as they don’t kill innocent civilians with it, they’re not a bad person. Just because you were designed to be like that gun you’re not a bad person. You do so much good and that’s what makes you a good person.” Gavin promised. "Besides a lot of androids do things they weren't built for. You have childcare models joining the police force, gardening models becoming teachers and so on."

Nines leaned back, tears in his eyes. “You’re being really sappy.”

Gavin was taken aback but then chuckled. “You’re a douche.”

Nines grinned a little and leaned in to kiss Gavin who pulled him ever closer. The android managed to quickly work Gavin up again, even without meaning to. It was only when Gavin moaned that Nines pulled back.

“Nines, what’s wrong?”

“We shouldn’t have sex right now, after what happened earlier.”

“Nines, I’m fine.”

“But I’m not.”

Gavin nodded in understanding. “Okay, no more sex for tonight. But we could talk about it. You know you won’t hurt me, right? I’d like you to choke me.”

Nines looked unsure. “I’m scared that I might accidentally hurt you, though. I would never intentionally do so but what if I accidentally squeeze too tightly. The human body is frail.”

“It’s actually more durable than you think. Did you know that once a baby fell more than ten floors from the balcony and survived? Or that some people survive being stabbed multiple times because of the adrenaline in our blood?”

“Gavin, I don’t know if I’d be comfortable. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. If hurting me is a hard limit, then I won’t make you do it. There’s no shame or guilt in that, okay? Don’t feel guilty.”

“Thank you, Gavin.” Nines smiled softly. “Maybe another time, okay? Maybe in the future, I’ll feel more comfortable.”

“Just don’t pressure yourself.”

“Thank you.” Nines leaned in closer again, pressing a soft kiss to Gavin’slips. “Why would you even want me to choke you? Is the lack of oxygen having an arousing effect on you? I know that it can for some people.”

“Yes that, too.” Gavin nodded. “But I guess it’s about trust. The times you’re the one in charge I like to entrust myself over to you, you know?”

“I like it when you trust me.”

“See? It’s nice.” Gavin smiled. “But we don’t have to do it, okay?”

“Okay.”

“How about we do something else? We could watch a movie or a show.” Gavin suggested, taking the remote. “Any specific movie you’d like to see?”

“You promised to show me movies you liked as a kid, once. I think I’d like to do see one of them now.” Nines looked back at Gavin. “Is that alright?”

Gavin nodded and grinned. “My favourite childhood movie was actually ‘The Human Centipede’, so if you want to watch three people getting sewn ass to mouth, be my guest.”

Nines looked at him in confusion, LED circling yellow. “That’s disgusting.”

The man started to laugh. “I’m just kidding, but you should have seen the look on your face!”

“Now how would I do that?”

“I don’t know.” Gavin snorted and leaned back. “No, I guess I could show you a movie I always used to watch with my cousin. I never liked it in the beginning but it grew on me. He was obsessed with all these movies. Do you know ‘My Neighbour Totoro’? My cousin Eli loved it.”

“Have I ever met your cousin?”

“The only family of mine you’ve met is my terrible mother and my dead father, so no.” Gavin shrugged. “We played a lot as kids but we don’t have a lot of contact anymore. It’s really a bummer. Even though my mother loved him and favoured him over me, I really liked Eli. He was funny and really clever. He came up with the funniest ideas.”

“Like what?”

“One time on Halloween I was sad because I didn’t have a costume so he made me a robot one out of a cardboard box.” Gavin looked up at Nines and grinned. “I was a robot before it was cool.”

“I’m actually an android but continue.”

“No, that’s pretty much it on that story. I haven’t seen him in years.” Gavin shrugged. “Let’s watch the movie, okay? It’s really good. It has a cat-bus.”

“Of course you’d like that.” Nines chuckled. “Speaking of cats, do you think Mittens and Whiskers would be angry if I took them to cuddle with us on the couch?”

“Mittens? No, she’d love it. Whiskers, however? She’d be pissed and scratch you up.” Gavin smiled. “Go get Mittens. Maybe Whiskers will come by if her sister is here.”

“They’re sisters?”

“Not biologically but who cares.” Gavin shrugged and leaned back. “Get the cat and I’ll start the movie.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should totally do a shenanigan filled part of Nines trying to hunt down Gavin's cousin so they can see each other again! He'd try his very best and only find the weirdest people. ^^°  
> (I almost spoiled my own damn story in this note by revealing an important part of the future chapters about what Nines is trying to locate Eli for. I'm a dumbass.)
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I was rewriting an old Creepypasta Reader Insert I wrote because I saw someone call it good on DA and thought 'No, it's no!' and now I'm going over it again. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I'd always appreciate Kudos or Comments. But no pressure ^^  
> See you ^^


	5. Ich sag's dir viel zu selten, es ist schön, dass es dich gibt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Connor and a falling out with Hank, Nines comes back home near tears. Gavin takes it upon himself to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I had a bit of stuff to take care of and then I got back into Marble Hornets (like what am I? 13 and a sad emo again?) which I am going to write a Reader Insert about soon. Just in case anyone else likes it around here who knows :D
> 
> Anyway, the title is still from the same some and it basically means what Gavin tells NInes at the end of the chapter: "I don't say this enough but it's great that you exist."
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Seeing Nines cry set loose an avalanche of negative emotions in Gavin. Nines didn’t cry often and when he did, it was something serious. So naturally, when Nines came home that evening and was fighting back tears, Gavin was immediately up on his feet and over at the door.

“Nines, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Nines shook his head. “Nothing. I am just-”

“A terrible liar? Yes, you are.” Gavin shook his head. “Tell me what’s wrong please.”

“No, I shouldn’t.”

“But you should. I want to help. What’s wrong?”

Nines sniffled quietly. “I fought with Connor and- and then Hank said- dad said I should better stay here tonight!”

To say his voice rose at the end of the sentence would be an understatement. Nines’ voice bordered into a wail at the last word. Gavin immediately embraced him, holding him close and cooing softly at him. Nines began sobbing in earnest, sniffling and gasping for air to the point that Gavin would have been worried had he not known that androids don’t breath.

“What an asshole.” Gavin mumbled. “But you know that just because he’s angry doesn’t mean he loves you any less, right?”

“He hates me.” Nines sobbed out. “He- Connor was his son first and I- I just came along and- no one even wants me here.”

Gavin shook his head, slowly shuffling over to the couch, never letting up on his grip on Nines until they were seated. Only then did he loosen his grip to pull the android into his lap where he again held him tightly. “If no one else wants you, I want you, Nines. I love you.”

“But I- I want dad and Connor to want me, too!” 

“I know.” Gavin whispered. “And they do. Nines, you gotta understand that just because you fight with someone that they still love you.”

“But Hank sent me away.” Nines whispered mournfully. “I want Hank to love me, too.”

Gavin nodded. “What even happened?”

“Well, I fought with Connor. First over a case and then- then it escalated and- and- he told me to leave him alone and- and then Hank said maybe I should stay here and- not that I don’t want to stay here but I-“

“I get it.” Gavin whispered. “They really shouldn’t say these things.”

“But it’s my fault. I made them- I angered them.” Nines sobbed quietly.

“Still. Even if you’re angry your words hurt people.” Gavin said softly. “And I just realised what a complete one-eighty I did after I met you. You know two years ago I wouldn’t have even cared about what my words do to people but I can’t bear to see you sad, you know?”

Nines nodded softly and buried his face at Gavin’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. And no fight or anger will change that.”

“I want my big brother and my dad to love me, too.” Nines whispered so quietly that Gavin barely even heard it.

The man thought for a few seconds before gently shoving Nines off his lap to sit next to him and leaning forward to grab his phone. The android was confused but when he saw that Gavin was video calling Hank, he tried to grab it.

“He won’t want to see me!”

Gavin turned to Nines, completely missing that Hank had already picked up. “Of course he’d want to see you!”

“He told me to stay here for a reason! He doesn’t want to see me!” Nines argued, reaching for the phone before seeing that their conversation partner had already picked up. “Hello, Hank.”

“Hank?” The man asked. “Since when do you call me Hank?”

“Since you made him believe you don’t care about him!” Gavin snapped. “What the hell, Hank? You can’t say that you don’t want him at your house tonight and expect him to not get sad!”

“What? No that’s not what I meant!” Hank exclaimed. “And don’t you fucking yell at me, Gavin!”

“I will yell at you if you’re an asshole! It’s my right as an American!”

“What?” Connor’s head popped into the frame. “Who has the right to yell? What is going on?”

“Hank is being-”

“Nines!” Connor exclaimed after seeing his brother’s tear-stained face. “Oh, no, what happened? Di you cry?”

“What do you think happened?” Gavin hissed. “You told him you don’t want to see him anymore and to not go home with you guys!”

Connor’s face fell and he began shaking his head vehemently. “Nines, that’s not at all what I meant. I’m so sorry that I made you feel this way. I- I was angry and I didn’t- I didn’t want to go off at you or yell at you or anything like that. So I distanced myself to calm down.”

“You-”

Connor interrupted Gavin before he could even say anything. “And I’m really sorry that I didn’t manage to convey my feelings right. I love you, Nines. You’re my brother and I love you so much. I would never want you to leave.”

Nines nodded slowly, wiping his eyes. “Thank you, big brother.”

Connor smiled when he saw Nines had calmed down a little. “Always, little brother.”

Hank looked on in shock. “Disregarding Gavin being a douche, I didn’t mean it like that either. Connor was hurt and I didn’t want him to say something bad to you or for the situation to escalate. So I thought it was for the best to have you spent the night with Gavin. But no matter what I say, if you need it, you are always welcome home.”

“So what? Is Connor more important or what?” Gavin snapped.

“Don’t you fucking put words into my mouth, Gavin!” Hank was frustrated by the man’s antics now. “Nines is every bit as important as Connor. I love both of them, s don’t you try to make it look like I don’t. I only wanted to separate them to prevent further fighting and also Nines getting his feelings hurt. But I fucked up with that. And I’m sorry for it.”

Nines smiled softly. “Thanks, dad. I was just- I guess, I got scared. No one ever asked for me to be here, you know?”

Hank nodded along. “No one asked for me to be here, either, you know? People don’t really get to decide what their kids turn out to be and neither did my parents. But people need me and love me all the same. And the same goes for you.”

“We did ask for you to be here, though.” Connor insisted. “It was us that found you in the old CyberLife facility about a year ago. And we activated you.”

“Really?”

“Promise.” Connor nodded. “Do you want to come home now that you know we want you here?”

“I’d like that. But only if it’s alright with Gavin.”

“You can do what you want.” Gavin looked up at the android. “You’re your own person and after all, I can come along, too.”

Hank heaved a sigh. “Sure, if you stop being angry at me.”

“Don’t make Nines cry then.”

Nines quickly reacted before anyone could fight again. “I’m fine. We settled this and talked it out. We will be over at your place in exactly twenty-four minutes and thirty-five seconds, give that the traffic stays the way it normally is at this time.”

Gavin looked at Nines and chuckled. “I love you, you know?”

Connor smiled. “We’ll wait for you. See you soon, brother.”

“We’ll be there shortly.” Nines smiled before hanging up and turning to Gavin, embracing him. “Thank you so much, love.”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Gavin smiled a little. “Are you gonna say it back, you douche?”

“What?”

“That you love me.”

“Of course, I love you!” Nines exclaimed in surprise. “And I’m so glad you love me back, that you let me stay with you and that we can spend many more wonderful years together.”

“You know? I don’t tell you this enough but I’m really glad that you exist.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work! As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated but no pressure ^^
> 
> The next will be a multichapter part, too, which can probably be read as a stand-alone but it still may refer to earlier ones. It will focus on Tina's wedding to her fiancée and feature things going wrong, Gavin trying to fix them, Nines being adorable with kids, Connor freaking out because he wants to be a good friend but things go wrong and an exiting SUPRISE!
> 
> So stay tuned! See you soon ^^


End file.
